War Of Heroes: Origins of War
"War Always starts Somewhere!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Origins of War is a new installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a Prequel to War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction. Taking place at the start of the War Against the Villain Armada, this Game takes place 5 months before the events of Age of Destruction and is confirmed to follow Clementine Everett (Melissa Hutchinson) 4 months after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and into the War, telling the story of how she found John Connor (Bryant Prince) and would eventually destroy The Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and is set for release in Late 2018. Cast * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Rose McGowan as Angie Salters * Scott Whyte as Sam Dobkin * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. West * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * Richard Kriegler as Cpl. Barton * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * David Vincent as Ozone * Ben Mendleson as Director Krennic * Aaron V. Williamson as Phoenix Synopsis Before the Defenders of Earth, The Hero Coalition, defeated The Villain Armada... The Origins of their Victory must be told! The year is 2014, and The Multiverse has been thrown into a state of cataclysmic and destructive Conflict. The Great Invasion of Earth-135 has destroyed the Reality and spawned countless other versions of Earth now entering the War Against the Villain Armada. Now, 4 months into the Reality Wars that have destroyed so many Versions of Earth, a young 11 year old Scavenger named John Connor must now join the legendary Hero Knight, Clementine Everett, in several Missions that would eventually result in the Destruction of The Villain Armada 5 months later! Plot Prologue: The Coalition Base The game starts showing a point of view from a VSAT Orbital Sattelite above the Orbit of Earth-267, and then it zooms in on the United States of America, which is under Invasion by The Villain Armada. After the VSAT scans the United States, it brings up dozens of Armada Carrier Ships and Fighters above America, and Simon 'Ghost' Riley is heard saying "Good news first: The World's in great shape. These new enemies, calling themselves The Villain Armada, have completely occupied the European Union, and now the United States is under invasion from it. But our side, The Hero Coalition, is defending America and has managed to just barely stave off the Invasion!" and then the VSAT shows an Image of Ozone, the Armada Leader. Ghost then says "Ozone, a former Squadmate of mine working for the Armada, and currently the most powerful Human being in recorded History! Now word is he's preparing his Forces to move from the East Coast, and Attack the United Nations Multiverse Forces!" and then Clementine Everett (the main Protagonist of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe) asks "What about our so-called bad news?" and the Orbital VSAT zooms in on Los Angeles, California (the main Base of The Hero Coalition) and Ghost answers "There's a bunch of new Recruits at the Base, 20 new Soldiers selected for the Villain Slayers." as the VSAT zooms in on Fort Santa Monica, the Coalition Base. In the Coalition Base (located in Los Angeles, California), the game shows a young 11-year-old boy, John Connor, moving through a Forest Area with a Team of Coalition Soldiers inside a Combat Simulation. As the Team makes their way through the Simulation, John and a select few others such as Pvt. Massey and Cpl. Barton (characters from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) start gunning down Projections of several Armada Troops using their Silenced Rifles, but then a Mortar Strike comes out of nowhere and starts blasting the Woods as John shouts "Mortars, get to cover!!" as he and the Team see several Armada Troops shooting at them from a Ridge in an ambush. John then guns down several Armada Troops as Mortars explode all around him, and then Massey shouts "They got this area pre-sighted for Mortar Fire!!" as he, John and Barton start running through the Woods alongside several Coation Soldiers, gunning down dozens of Troops in an intense firefight, and then an Attack Helicopter flies in and starts gunning down Coaition Soldiers. John then takes out an XM-53 Launcher and fires it at the Chopper, hitting it and sending it plummeting to the Forest in a huge explosion as Massey and Barton gun down more Simulated Troops, but then Barton is riddled with bullets as he falls to the ground, and is Eliminated from the Combat Simulation, and then John is blasted by a Mortar Shell as Massey runs over to him, handing him an M4A1 Assault Rifle and saying "Come on, it's almost finished-!" but then an Armada Troop shoots Massey in the chest, also Eliminating him as John starts gunning more Simulated Troops down. However, the Simulation then evaporates and ends as the Announcer says "Simulation reverted, resetting Calibrations. All new Heroes, report to Commander King for Selection Process." as John breathes heavily, dropping the M4A1 (which actually had Blanks loaded into it) and then he gets up as he and the other Soldiers walk towards the Command Room, and line up as Commander King (a Leader of The Hero Coalition) walks in, walking by the lined-up Cadets and tells them "Let me remind you all, Cadets: In the 4 months since the War Against the Villain Armada began, 1 billion people on our side have died, with only half of those deaths coming from our enemies and the Invaders, known as The Villain Armada. You have all been hand-picked from one of our Safehouses across the United States, for a new Soldier Program called the Villain Slayers: The best and most Elite Heroes that this Reality has to offer." as he passes several Soldiers who died early in the Simulation, and he says "But up to 17 of you here today, have proved that you only belong in the Infantry Battalion! That is because the Villain Slayers have no room for weaklings like yourselves: Their Mission in these last 4 brutal, harsh and destructive months has been to ensure the survival of the Human Race and stave off the Armada Invasion. And that Mission has seen some much-needed progress, but they are also in desperate need of new Recruits!" as he stops at the end of the Recruit Line, looking at John, Massey and Barton. He then gives the 3 Soldiers a Villain Slayers Symbol, then says "Congratulations, Recruits: Welcome to the Villain Slayers. As for the other 17 of you sorry, half-assed excuses of Hero Knights: Get your asses to the Outposts right fucking now!" as the other 17 Recruits exit the Command Room. The game then switches to 2 days later as John is seen inside the Coalition Delta Base in Chesapeake Bay, Maryland, loading his M16A4 Assault Rifle and adding Attachments to it as Massey walks into the Weapons Area, then asks "Hey John, how long did Command say it would take before those Villain Slayers got here?" and John answers "A few hours, but that was 24 hours ago." as he sees a XRL-150 Dropship fly into the Base Docking Bay as he then says "Strike that last comment, looks like they're here." as he sees the Dropship land and then several Hero Knights such as Captain Price, 'Soap' MacTavish and Simon 'Ghost' Riley walk into the Base. However, what catches John's eye is Clementine Everett, who walks into the Base as John looks at her and asks "Who... Who's that girl over there?" and Massey tells him "Now I know you don't study the Armada War: That is Clementine Everett. Why are you asking?" and John says "She's... Wow, she's beautiful." as his face goes red after realizing what he just said, and Massey laughs as John responds "I mean, uh... I was just asking." and Massey says "Nope, can't unhear that. Well, if you really feel that way, you should talk to her." and then John looks up at him and asks "Really, you think I should talk to her?" and Massey humorously tells him "No! No offense, Connor, but... A Hero like Clementine would never enter a relationship with a new Recruit. I mean, you've got the good looks for her, but she's way out of your fucking league." and then John responds "Fuck off, Massey! You do know that before the Battle of Metroville, she was very close friends with Aiden Pearce's nephew! Aiden Pearce was the Vigilante, and his fucking nephew was Clementine's closest friend, and I mean 'VERY' close friend." and Massey shrugs, saying "Do I look like your dating advisor, Connor? Besides, I don't think an Apocalyptic Global War is the time for romance." as he walks ou of the Weapons Room. A few minutes later, John is seen in the Security Room looking up Intel on the War Against the Villain Armada by using the Data Vault (a Computer which contains an in-Game Wikipedia), finding several defeats and victories of The Hero Coalition such as the Battle of Metroville and Raid on Armada Central (both of which are events in the mentioned and chronologically previous installment, Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation). As he keeps looking through the War Archives, Clementine walks into the Room and says "Hi. Are you one of the new Recruits?" and John looks at her, answering with "Um... Hi. Yeah, I was accepted a couple days ago. You're Clementine Everett, right?" and Clementine sits next to him, saying "Yeah, I am Clementine Everett. I know who you are: You're John Connor." as John looks at her and nervously asks "H-how do you know my name?" and Clementine answers with "I saw your Documents get forwarded to the Villain Slayer-High Command. So, uh... Slight sweating, 120 BPM on your Heart, and irregular pupil dilation. You're nervous, huh?" and then John blushes, saying "Um, yeah. Just, uh... A little nervous, this is a pretty huge change for me. Y'know, with all the other Heroes and that." as he keeps looking at Classified Intelligence kept in the Data Vault. Clementine then sees the Intel that John is looking at, then asks "How did you access this? This is for Hero Knights only." and then John looks at her and responds "Uh... I just... Found it?" nervously, and Clementine says "Look, I can tell you're gonna be nervous around here because you're a Rookie. Just try and bond with the Squad, alright?" and John asks "Promise you won't tell anybody? You know, that I hacked into a Data Vault?" and Clementine answers "Relax, Rookie... I won't tell anyone, okay? I like you already." as she walks out of the Security Room, and then John turns the Data Computer off. The game then switches to outside the Coalition Delta Base as he watches several VTOL Warships take ng off from the Base, while loading his iconic M8A7 Assault Rifle. Massey is then seen walking up to him, saying "Hey, Connor? You should get to the Crew Quarters, it's almost midnight. We need to get some shut-eye for the First Mission tomorrow!" and John responds "I don't need sleep, Massey. I just wanna have some time alone." and then Massey climbs up to him, saying "C'mon, kid... There's a major Mission tomorrow, and we need to be prepared." as he sees John watching the VTOL Warships, and carving letters into the side of his M8A7. Massey then asks "So, uh... What are you carving on that Rifle?" as John hides the M8A7, answering "Nothing. None of your business, anyway!" and then Massey teasingly asks "You're carving 'Clementine' into it, aren't you?" and then John looks away from him as he blushes in embarrassment, saying "N-no! Why the fuck would I-" and Massey says "'Cause you have a crush on her. I know you do, John, so there's no point hiding it. Here, show me it." and then John shows him the M8A7 Assault Rifle, which has the name 'Clementine' carved into the side. Massey then says "Oh, wow... That is just rich. It's adorable, but still fucking rich!" and John blushes red and asks "Do you think she'd like it..? I mean, I wanna make it for her as a gift after getting to know here, but... I've never felt like this about a girl before." and Massey answers "Look, John: You're growing up, alright? Y'know, you're 11 years old, 2 years from being a teenager... It's natural that you have these feelings towards her." and John shakes his head, saying "No, it's not like that, it's... It isn't the kind of hormone feelings, it is... Genuine, actual 100 percent love. Whenever I'm near Clementine, my Heart beats incredibly fast and I feel like I can't say a word, and I get goosebumps whenever she talks to me." and Massey just tells him "Don't worry, John: You'll warm up to her eventually." as he walks back into the Coalition Base, and then John keeps carving Clementine's name into his M8A7. Act I-III (Main Missions)